I Bet
by electricblue1214
Summary: Cana makes a bet with Mirajane of how long it would take for Natsu and Lucy to get together. Soon, the whole guild joins in. Now all they have to do is wait for a certain dragon slayer to confess to a certain celestial mage. -NaLu


I Bet

**Just so you guys know, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction, so please give it a chance! If you like it, I might write more.**

Cana was sitting at a table in the guild, watching Natsu and Lucy's conversation. As she chugged down another barrel of beer, she watched as the two would end up bickering back and forth then explode into laughter.

"Hey, Mira!" Cana slurred.

"Yeah, Cana, what's up? Another barrel for you?" the white haired mage asked.

"Look!" Cana pointed, steering the matchmaker's head to the two best friends, cracking up about a current phrase Natsu said to Lucy. "How long do you bet it will take them to get together? I'll bet you 50,000 jewels that it will happen today without using my cards."

Mira placed her head atop her hand in deep thought.

"Considering how dense Natsu is, I'd say tomorrow if Lucy confesses now," she said.

"I would like to join this bet," a new voice added. Erza. "I'd say about a week."

"Nah, Flame brain's too stupid," Gray said, looking at his best friend slash rival, "I'd say about a month."

"Two months."

"Two days."

"Three weeks."

"Love rival!"

Soon the whole guild was involved except Natsu and Lucy, oblivious to their surroundings. Even Master Markarov joined in on the bet. The reward was 150,000 jewels, everyone wanting in. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

Natsu came back later, without Lucy, suprising everyone. He slumped to the bar and plopped himself on the stool. Mira walked over to the fire dragon slayer, his head in between his hands.

"Natsu?" she asked, "What's the matter?" He mumbled something inaudible to everyone.

"What?" Erza demanded.

"I-I...c-confessed...t-to...Luc-cy..." he stuttered, a blush heavy on his face, the color of Erza's hair.

"WHAT!?" the whole guild exclaimed.

"Did I hear that right?" Gray asked, smirking at the pinkette, "You confessed to Lucy that you like her?"

They got a nod from him in return. That was a mistake. The next thing he knew, more questions were thrown at him.

"What was her answer? Oh my gosh, I really want to know!"

"Great job, flame brain!"

"Did she reject you or not!"

"EEEEK! This is finally happening!"

"Answer me, Natsu!"

Natsu stormed out of the guild, all the questions were bombarding him. It was too much. Honestly, he never knew her answer because once he confessed to her, he jumped out her window and ran off to the guild, leaving a speechless Lucy to ponder over his words.

* * *

"Lucy?" the pinkette called, looking for the blonde. For once he actually used the door to get in. Lucy came into her living room, a gaping expression on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"You used the door."

"What's the problem with that?"

"Nothing. It's just really unusual."

They stood there in an awkward silence, uncommon to the two best friends. Natsu was the first to speak.

"Look, Lucy, I'm really sorry about a while ago. I just...couldn't take it anymore. I'm in love with you, Lucy Heartfilia, and that's the truth," he said gently, letting the words sink in.

"Natsu..."

"It's okay that if you don't like me back, it's just-"

"I love you too, Natsu," Lucy replied.

"Wait, what?" Natsu exclaimed confusingly.

"I said, I love you too you dense idiot."

"You do?" Natsu asked. She replied with a nod.

Natsu spun her around cheerfully, pulling her in for a kiss. He pressed his lips onto hers, and she kissed him back. They stayed like this for a long time, and when they pulled away, they stayed in each other's arms, Lucy's head resting on Natsu's chest.

* * *

Back at the guild, people were wondering how their favorite couple was doing. Lisanna, who just came back from a mission, was in shock of how rowdy the guild was (even more than usual). She went up to Mirajane at the bar and sat on a stool.

"Mira, what's going on?" Lisanna asked. Mira squealed with delight, obviously excited about the news.

"Natsu confessed to Lucy!" she squealed. Lisanna gaped at her sister. She knew Natsu liked Lucy but she didn't know he would actually have the guts to tell her!

"Really!?" she squeaked happily. She was so glad!

"Also, there's a bet going on. Everyone's in it. We put 150,000 jewels in a pot," Mira said.

"Ooh, what's it on?" Lisanna asked.

"How long it would take Natsu and Lucy to get together," Mira replied.

"Count me in!" Lisanna exclaimed.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu were walking towards the guild, their fingers laced with each other, never leaving each other's side.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy said, leaning against his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"How are we going to tell the guild?" she asked.

"I think they'll figure out eventually," he replied, kissing her temple.

They opened the guild doors and Natsu yelled, "We're back!" The whole guild turned their heads towards the new couple, their fingers interlaced with each other.

"NATSU!" they yelled as he ignored them, dragging Lucy along with him to the bar.

"Yo, Mira!" Natsu called. Mira turned around, hearts in her eyes.

"Yes, Natsu? " she asked a little too happily.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore!" Mira cried, "NATSU! Are you and Lucy together yet!?" Natsu and Lucy both turned a bright shade of crimson, since Mira basically screamed at the top of her lungs.

'Yes!' Cana thought, knowing she was the only one who bet it was today.

'No!' the rest of the guild thought, not wanting to lose their money to some drunkard that would blow it for booze.

Natsu dragged Lucy from where she was sitting with Levy, and pulled her in for a long kiss, confirming their suspicions. Although they were happy for the couple, most of them groaned at the lost of their money.

"Yes!" Cana shouted, "Give me my money!"

Once that was over, they went up to the couple and congratulated them. Gray patted his best friend slash rival on the back.

"Never thought you had it in you, tabasco freak," he said, Natsu smiling at him, then punching his face.

"Thanks, stripper," he replied.

"Oh, you want to go!"

"Bring it!"

"Flame brain!"

"Ice princess!"

And the two were at, in each other's throats once more. Erza started to walk over to stop the fight, but Lucy stopped her.

"Let them go this time, Erza," she pleaded. Erza nodded. She couldn't say no to Lucy. After all, she was one of her best friends.

They went over to the table where the girls sat at, engulfed in a new conversation.

"Okay, you guys' turn! I have my boyfriend!" Lucy teased, making them all turn crimson and stuttering.

"Lu-chan..."

"C'mon, Levy! We all know you have the hots for a certain iron dragon slayer!" Lucy teased even more. Levy turned a deeper shade of red if possible and statted to mutter to herself. Erza also turned a shade of red, and Mira had already fainted from excitement.

"Losers!" Cana yelled from across the hall.

Natsu had crashed into the table they were sitting at, landing on top of Lucy. He smiled, giving her a quick peck before returning to the fight. Lucy blushed before seeing Erza herself joined in the fight.

Life couldn't get any better than this.

**A/N: Hi! So, um, I'm kinda new at this, so sorry if it turned out terrible. I would love it if you guys left a review. Thanks**


End file.
